


If you think you can handle that...

by flickawhip



Series: First Kisses - WWE Ladies [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, First Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie kisses her girl under the mistletoe.





	If you think you can handle that...

“Stephanie...”

“Oh... well, we have to kiss... it’s tradition...”

Silence fell, Fliss sighing softly. How could she say no, especially with Stephanie so close. She had leant to kiss her shyly, barely a peck on the lips, blushing fiercely. She wasn’t usually so soft but Stephanie had always been so delicate...

“You call that a kiss? Santa would be ashamed...” 

Stephanie’s voice was teasing, making Fliss look up exactly as she dragged her lower lip between her teeth, her slight blush making it impossible not to respond. 

“Think you can do better, Princess?”

Stephanie had smirked, enjoying the sweetness, even as Fliss teased her. 

“I know I can...”

Stephanie had moved to loop her arms delicately around Fliss’ neck, sitting up a little more as she moved closer. 

“Ready?”

The kiss, when it came, was soft, sweet and slow, lingering just enough that Fliss found it impossible not to brush hair from Stephanie’s face, running a hand through her hair at the same time, swallowing slightly at the soft moan even as the kiss broke apart, Stephanie’s eyelids fluttering open, soft ice-blue eyes locking with soft hazel, Fliss’ smile soft. 

“I’m sure Santa would be proud of that kiss...”

“I think we should do one more to be sure.”

Fliss had smiled, giving in even as Stephanie moved to kiss her again, letting her free hand loop around Stephanie’s waist, kissing her a little more deeply this time, letting herself hope this could be the start of something.


End file.
